womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Barbara Zatler
Barbara Darinka Zatler (born November 7, 1980) is a Danish celebrity who is professionally known as Barbara Zatler. She is an actress, TV personality, model and comedian. Barbara was nominated in Euroman magazine, which is the biggest life style magazine in Denmark, where she was nominated as one of ten remarkable people in Denmark 2010. Barbara was featured in magazines like GQ South Africa, Maxim magazine Slovenia, Greece and FHM magazine in Denmark, USA, India, Turkey, Lime, Q, ALT for damerne and has worked with some of the best photographers like Anders Overgaard, Isak Hoffmeier, Nicky De Silva, Michael Vincent. Life and career http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Barbara_Zatler&action=edit&section=1 edit Barbara Darinka Zatler was born November 7, 1980 in Horsens, Denmark to parents Miriam Zatler (of Slovenian/Italian descent) and Poul H. Jørgensen (of Danish/Swedish descent). She started her career as a model in 2002 when she was discovered. She has now built an international career and has appeared in numerous magazines worldwide and she was on the cover of Playboy with the title as Playmate of the month, September 2009 in Slovenian Playboy. She has since been an international playmate in countries like the Netherlands, Romania, Poland and USA. Her started acting when she was 12 and starred in some plays at her school. In the age of 27 Barbara moved to Copenhagen from Aarhus and began her acting career in 2007 where she acted in some movies and TV series. Since then she has starred in Clown The Movie 2010 by Mikkel Søndergaard and Teddy Bear 2011 by Mads Matthiesen. TV series like 2900 Happiness TV3 and Kristian TV2 Zulu. Her fame grew with her appearances in Playboy magazine, on TV series, TV shows and her performances on film. She also works in the comedy area at Douglas Entertainment, where some of the biggest names in Danish comedy are found, including: Casper Christensen, Frank Hvam and Lars Hjortshøj. She appeared as a guest star on several radio shows such as P3 morning, The Voice, SLR radio, GO fm Aarhus, Twin Towers radio USA and Playboy Radio USA, where she also performed with stand-up and won the prize as funniest bunny of the year 2010. She has appeared in Danish TV shows such as Go'aften Danmark, Aften Showet, Go'morgen Danmark, Zulu Djævleræs and Aloha. Magazine Appearances (selected) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Barbara_Zatler&action=edit&section=2 edit *ACE magazine, Denmark *ALT for damerne magazine, Denmark *CEO WORLD magazine *COED magazine, USA *Euroman magazine, Denmark *FHM magazine, Denmark (cover) *FHM magazine, India *FHM magazine, Latvia *FHM magazine, Malaysia *FHM magazine, Slovenia *FHM magazine, Turkey *FHM magazine, USA *Flava magazine, USA *Gavros magazine, Greece *GEAR magazine, Denmark *Girls Girls Girls magazine *GQ magazine, South Africa *GQ magazine, USA *Icandy magazine, UK *Lime magazine, Denmark *M! magazine, Denmark *Masculin magazine, France *Maxim magazine, Greece *Maxim magazine, Slovenia *Models Mania magazine, USA (cover) *PLAYBOY magazine, USA as International Playmate *PLAYBOY magazine, Netherlands as International Playmate *PLAYBOY magazine, Romania as International Playmate *PLAYBOY magazine, Slovenia as playmate (cover) *Q Magazine, Denmark (cover) *Skinnie magazine, USA *SLITZ magazine, Philippines (cover) *The Rock N Roll magazine, Denmark *ZOOM magazine, Denmark (cover) Category:1980 births